


Minecraft Blows (and so does Matt)

by Rothecooldad



Series: Just Minecraft [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, bc i guess now theres two of these???
Genre: Face-Fucking, Facials, Hair Pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, Teasing, babys second smutfic tho, hoo boy lets see, hopefully, i cant even say babys first smutfic this time, im learning lads, im so sorry, like squint to see them honestly, look how far ive come, not the spa kind, v v light d/s undertones, which i can actually say this time bc all of the plot was left in the first fic, wow thats a list of tags i didnt think id type yet here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: Fuck it, he thought, and pulled Gavin in for one last kiss.Matt dropped to his knees.Sequel to Just Minecraft (deadlines are a bitch) but like,,, it's just porn lads you can definitely read it standalone





	Minecraft Blows (and so does Matt)

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters are based upon the internet personalities portrayed by members of Achievement Hunter and in no way are meant to reflect the lives of the actual person or persons themselves.

_ “M-Matt,”  _ Gavin moaned. “ _ Please.” _

 

This wasn't exactly how Matt expected his day to go when he'd begrudgingly left for work that morning, half asleep and reluctant to get out of bed just so he could work on that stupid Minecraft build.

 

He had been surprised when Gavin decided to pay him a visit mid-build, and he had never even  _ thought _ to consider just how fucking distracting Gavin could be when he had his hand wrapped around Matt's dick.

 

Maybe he'd entertained the idea before, of taking Gavin out on a lunch date, but he'd never  _ truly  _ considered it could happen (because, really, who would want to date  _ Matt? _ ). So, when they'd ended up having a first date of sorts at a local pub, both getting probably too tipsy at two in the afternoon, it remained a (pleasant) surprise.

 

And, Matt sure as hell didn't see this coming; Gavin leaning against his door, panting out his name while he went to work on the button of Gavin's jeans.

 

No, he didn't think he'd be doing any of those things today, but, right now, there was currently only one thing left on Matt's to-do list, and that was the man  standing in front of him.

 

Matt sure as hell wasn't complaining.

 

They'd barely made it inside the door before Matt couldn't wait anymore, his lips and hands roaming Gavin's body frantically.

 

Gavin tilted his head to give Matt better access to his neck, and Matt didn't hesitate, leaving kisses down the hollow of Gavin's throat.  He could feel Gavin's arms snaking their way up his back, pulling Matt closer to him. 

 

 Matt took special care to spend extra time on the spots that made Gavin squirm, letting out soft, mewling breaths. The  heady sounds Gavin was making were leaving Matt dizzy.

 

Matt leaned away for a moment to stare at Gavin, red-faced and eyes closed, his head back against the door. His chest was heaving. Matt swallowed harshly.

 

_ Fuck it,  _ he thought, and pulled Gavin in for one last kiss. 

 

Matt dropped to his knees.

 

Gavin’s eyes popped open, and he stared down at Matt, a flurry of emotions crossing his features before settling on concern.

 

“Matt…” Gavin started, voice straining. “You don’t have to do that.”

 

Matt hesitated, his brows furrowing.  _ Did he do something wrong? _ Like, yeah, he knew he wasn’t exactly the most  _ experienced  _ at giving head, but he was willing to give it the ol’ college try if it meant that Gavin would keep saying his name like that.

 

But, then Gavin’s expression registered in Matt’s mind, and he smiled softly. Leave it to Gavin to care about Matt’s comfort and make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside when Matt was about to blow him. God, whatever  _ this  _ ended up being, Matt knew he was lucky as fuck.

 

Matt shook his head. 

 

“I wanna,” he said, reaching for Gavin’s fly. And, well, if Gavin was apprehensive before, he sure as fuck wasn’t saying anything to stop Matt now.

 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Gavin whispered, “You’re gonna kill me, Matt.”

 

Matt just grinned, although his nerves belied his confident demeanor. He just wanted this to be enjoyable for Gavin, and he really didn’t want to fuck up somehow.

 

He unzipped Gavin’s jeans, and Gavin sucked in a breath. 

 

“You’re sure?” Gavin asked again, and Matt rolled his eyes. He didn’t bother to respond, just leaned in closer and pulled Gavin’s jeans down past his thighs. He raised a challenging eyebrow up at Gavin, but Gavin had his eyes screwed shut, holding his breath.

 

Matt took that as his cue to go ahead, slowly palming Gavin through his boxers and appreciating the noises tumbling from his lips. He wrapped his hands around Gavin’s thighs, and pulled himself closer, gently mouthing at the cloth-covered bulge of Gavin’s dick. He shuddered under Matt’s touch.

 

“Please,” Gavin begged, his body tense. 

 

Matt pulled back slightly, smirking. He was definitely enjoying knowing that he could make Gavin beg.

 

“Please what?’ He questioned innocently, his fingers tracing the back of Gavin’s legs. 

 

Gavin took a steadying breath.

 

“Quit teasing me, Matthew.” His voice cracked on the command, and that probably shouldn’t have turned Matt on as much as it did. But, hey, guess this was a night of exploration and learning or whatever.

 

Matt complied, sliding his hands to the waistband of Gavin’s boxers. His thumbs circled Gavin’s hips, and he pulled the underwear down painstakingly slow, letting his fingers ghost over skin on the way down. Gavin made a noise of frustration in the back of his throat, muffled by the knuckle he jammed in his mouth.

 

Matt was tempted to tease him more -- Gavin’s reactions were almost too much to resist -- but, fuck, at that moment, Matt wanted nothing more than to have Gavin’s cock in his mouth.

 

He reached forward, grabbing Gavin’s dick in a loose grip. Matt looked at Gavin’s face, taking in the red cheeks and the swollen lips --  _ from him,  _ his brain supplied, and fuck that was a nice thought -- and then back at the cock in his hand.

 

Matt took a deep breath through his nose, trying to calm his fluttering stomach.  _ He could do this,  _ he told himself, tightening his grip slightly. Gavin whined, and shit, that was a motivator. He bit the bullet, darting his head forward and letting his tongue glide across the shaft.

 

Gavin let out another strangled moan that sounded like it could have been Matt’s name, and Matt tried again, bolder this time, stroking Gavin’s dick as he took the tip in his mouth.  _ Mindful of the teeth,  _ he reminded himself, pulling back his lips to cover them.

 

When Matt began to bob his head, he could feel Gavin’s hand hovering about, like he didn’t know where it was okay to settle, too afraid to touch Matt and cross some invisible boundary. Matt paused his movements and grabbed Gavin’s hand without thinking, placing it on the back of his head. He curled his fingers around Gavin’s, urging him to fist the hair there. He looked up at Gavin through his eyelashes, and nodded silently, if not a bit desperately. 

 

Gavin stared at the hand in Matt’s hair in awe, tugging experimentally. Matt arched into it, moaning softly. He tugged again, harder this time, and Matt dipped his head forward, taking in as much of Gavin as he could manage without gagging. What he couldn’t fit in his mouth, he circled with his hand, stroking in time to his bobbing.

 

Gavin’s fist tightened, and he began rambling, words of praise spilling from his lips faster than Matt could really understand.

 

“God, you’re so  _ good, _ Matthew.” Gavin told him.  _ “Such a good lad.” _ Matt moaned around Gavin’s dick, and Gavin’s breath hitched. He rolled with it, the words coming faster now, in between pants.  _ “You like that, don’t you? Like being good for me.”  _

 

Matt hummed a response, his pace quickening with the encouragement. He could feel his saliva dribble from the corner of his mouth, covering the hand that was still stroking Gavin. 

 

“So  _ pretty,  _ too.” Gavin continued, bringing his other hand to cup Matt’s cheek. Matt’s movements stuttered. “You’re my pretty boy,  _ aren’t you _ , Matthew?” 

 

Matt couldn’t resist anymore, his free hand coming down to rub the length of his cock through his jeans. They were far too tight, but Matt couldn’t get enough leverage to do more.

 

“You look so good like that, y’know,” Gavin mumbled, and Matt felt a shiver travel down his body. Gavin was thrusting shallowly in Matt’s mouth, barely jutting his hips forward. Matt tried to take more of Gavin, to be _ better for Gavin. “ _ My cock all snug between your pretty, pink lips.” 

 

Matt groaned, squeezing himself through the denim.  _ Fuck,  _ if Gavin kept that up, he wasn’t going to last. A part of him was thankful that he played so many video games, because it gave him the coordination and dexterity he needed to get himself off at the same time as he was blowing  _ (his boyfriend??? His coworker?? Fuck it) _ Gavin.  _ Who said gaming didn’t teach you valuable skills? _

 

“ _ Y-yes, Matthew, _ ” Gavin moaned, pushing Matt’s head down on his dick. Matt coughed, surprised, and Gavin tried to still his hips. “I’m  _ so _ sorry, Matt. Shit.”

 

Matt caught his breath, but he didn’t stop his movements. He grabbed Gavin’s hand again, guiding Gavin into guiding  _ him.  _ Gavin was hesitant again, and Matt wanted to groan in frustration. He was so close,  _ fuck.  _

 

He let Gavin’s dick fall out of his mouth with a wet pop, and looked up at him.

 

“J-just,” Matt was surprised at how hoarse his voice was. “ _ Fuck my face, Gavin.” _

 

_ “But, Matt-” _

 

Matt didn’t let him finish, hollowing his cheeks and diving back in, determined to make Gavin forget his worry. 

 

And, it seemed to work well enough, because soon Gavin was moaning again, thrusting into Matt’s mouth frantically. Matt could tell Gavin was still holding back, but, fuck, he was too close to be angry. 

 

“Matthew,  _ Matthew, Matthew…”  _ His name fell from Gavin’s lips like a mantra, and Matt started rubbing himself faster, harder. The roughness of the denim hurt, but he was too far gone to care, the sting only adding an extra sensation to his approaching orgasm.

 

Gavin pulled Matt’s hair again, a sharp tug that sent Matt tumbling over the edge. He gave a deep, guttural moan as he came, the sound muffled by Gavin’s cock still in his mouth.

 

“M-matt, I’m-” Gavin stuttered, pulling away from Matt. 

 

“F-face,” Matt instructed, his words coming out slurred. “On m’face.”

 

Gavin didn’t need to hear anymore, already taking his dick in hand and giving it one,  _ two, three _ more strokes before he came, calling out Matt’s name and covering him in white.

 

They both sat there, panting, trying to gather their wits about them after what Matt would probably consider, objectively speaking,  _ the best night of his fucking life _ .

 

Matt could feel the jizz spreading in his beard, and he licked his lower lip warily. He hummed, tilting his head thoughtfully.

 

“Should have guessed,” Matt commented absentmindedly. His voice cracked, and he cleared his throat. Matt shrugged. “After the shit I put in my body, your spunk shouldn’t have been an issue.”

 

Gavin stared at him, unable to form words. It was silent for a moment, until...

 

“You're ridiculous, Matthew.” Gavin snorted, his body shaking from suppressed laughter. “ _ My ridiculous boy.” _

 

“Yeah?” Matt grinned.

 

“I rather thought that was pretty obvious,” Gavin reached for Matt's hand, curling their fingers together. “But, yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like i should be sorry but what can I say? These boys are mad horny 
> 
> Want to commission me, or just cry with me about these dumb chievo boys? Come hmu [ Jeremwood ](https://jeremwood.tumblr.com)


End file.
